I am your Master
by MiscellaneousAilurophileOfFire
Summary: Mewtwo is cold. Mewtwo does not like contact. Mewtwo is prideful. Mewtwo hates helping pokemon. But since he has a motive, he will help, wince, that annoying Lucario over there. But oh, Mewtwo does not like him. No, he doesn't. He freaking well does not. It's not that Mewtwo does not want to confess. Oh no no no. He justs hates that Lucario over there. Eventual Yaoi, LucaXMewtwo
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: I'm trying out my hand for writing romance stories, and have decided on doing my favourite pokemon yaoi for this story. The rating would turn M for later chapters okay?

* * *

It run towards its destination, identity masked, as its feet propel it forward. Suddenly, a pained scream ripped from someone's throat, although it did not care. It had a motive it wanted to carry out, and it had heard too much screams to be bothered by it anymore.

It paused for a while, sniffing the air under its disguise, before turning somewhere else, speeding towards the ravine with its rain-pelted feet. It paused momentarily when it saw something, and quickly formulated a plan as it stared at the object before it. It grit its teeth as the object blinded by its pain, screamed two more times, and pulled the chains off with Psychic.

"You. Shut up and go away." It growled before kicking the object away. The object hazed by its pain, didn't say anything and stayed where It kicked him, whimpering slightly.

It growled, and continued to sprint towards the cave, mouth curling downwards as an obvious sign of its displeasure. It groaned when it saw the boulder blocking him from entering the cave, and started to list all the possibilities that the situation would have. Gritting its teeth again, it headed back towards the ravine and dragged the object towards a shelter.

"You," It said, "Do you know what is rock-smash?"

The object didn't reply, and it sighed in frustration.

Resorting to waiting for the object to wake up when it finally got healed, it made a temporary shelter from leaves and branches it gathered, sitting down and thinking calculatingly while trying to heal the object.

The rain pelted them unmercifully, and it started gathering water, drinking the rain that gathered on leaves.

* * *

Finally the object woke, and it muttered under its breath.

"Do you know rock smash?" It asked bluntly, while it stared at the object.

The object snarled, and tried to stand up, before collapsing and wincing.

It smirked, "You cannot get away in your condition."

The object knew this, but still displayed hostility, backing off towards the outside, until it felt rain splashing onto its back.

"Get away from me." It rasped coldly, its tassels rising up as it prepared a defense stance.

"You cannot hurt me." It said coldly, walking towards the object, "Tell me, you wild Lucario. Do you know what is rock smash?"

"Yes." It said roughly, and coughed violently, "What... are you?"

It smirked knowingly at him.

"I am Mewtwo."

* * *

Mewtwo frowned disapprovingly at Lucario, and suddenly, he felt himself being attacked by Lucario.

_If he thinks he can overpower me and escape, he is wrong._

He smirked, and levitated, the attack did not hurt him much.

"You own me your life." It whispered in Lucario's ear as it teleported beside him, kicking Lucario viciously, "I am your master now."

Mewtwo smiled coldly at the panting Lucario, and with a flick of its fingers, chains bound Lucario.

Forming a leather whip with his psychic, he proceeded to whip his slave without any further qualms into submission, not even taking in mind that Lucario was already hurt.

Lucario screamed again and again as the leather whip bit viciously into its skin, red stinging marks embedding itself into his skin.

"I-I... am s-s-sorry!" He gasped out as his bones started to snap when Mewtwo started to kick him sadistically.

Mewtwo stopped, and stood directly in front of the Lucario who whimpered and crouch in a small corner of the clearing.

"Do not forget that you are my slave." Mewtwo commanded, and leaned down, in order to stare directly at Lucario's frightened but defiant eyes, "And that I am your master."

Mewtwo pulled Lucario back up roughly by its scruff, and created a collar around Lucario, pulling the collar tightly when he snarled.

"I know your objectives. You will act as my slave, and will be free when I have finished with my motive. I shall address you as Lucario or slave, understand?" Mewtwo asked.

Lucario swallowed his pride as a pokemon, and nodded fearfully when Mewtwo snarled and spat at him when he didn't respond.

He had a feeling that his master's motive was going to take a long time to complete.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I'm back. This story is a story just for improving my romance skills/ Yaoi skills. And basically, what most other fantasize but lack in word documents, Eg. Yaoi. This story would also be updated less than the others, as this is I repeat, just an experimentation fic.

* * *

Mewtwo groaned when it finally calmed down and realized exactly how much trauma and damaged it caused to his 'slave' when he had a headache, and secretly resolved to transforming into a human to buy headache pills for pokemon next time.

He snapped his gaze over to the Lucario who sat there in the corner, emotionless, but Mewtwo could feel the dangerous feelings bouncing off it. Mewtwo sighed, and started to think about what it could do in order to let that Lucario not snap and try to hurt him.

_If he could. _Mewtwo felt a smirk grow on his face.

Back to the problem, Mewtwo strode towards Lucario, and tossed a bottle of ointment onto its head, snorting when Lucario winced as it tried to catch it.

"Yesterday's happening was caused by a headache." Mewtwo simply said, and went back to thinking about its plan for-

"You know I would be able to sense you right?" Mewtwo pointed out when Lucario tried once again to kill him, trapping Lucario into a bubble.

Lucario didn't seem to care and started hurling blue balls of energy at Mewtwo, which did not seem to break the barrier, that is, until one of them actually broke the Psychic that Mewtwo was using.

Mewtwo dodged, and broke his concentration, with Lucario dropping out of his confinements and glaring at Mewtwo.

"I loathe you." He spat.

Mewtwo nodded indifferently to his statement, and replied

"The feeling is mutual."

* * *

Mewtwo's POV

Apparently since the Lucario is not going to shut up and sleep, I knocked him out in order to get some sleep myself.

I wasn't able to sleep after that, because eventually, the Lucario kept waking up and try to kill me while dripping _his _blood all over the place. Coupled to the fact that it was still bloody raining, I do not know what to do.

I think I may have to knock him out and use sleep or something. But the whole cause of my motive is to kill that person and liberate the pokemon. So I cannot kill that annoying Lucario.

Furthermore, he is bothering me now with cries of war.

"Will you just shut up!" I yelled at him, pushing him down (Not easily though) and sitting on his bleeding back.

Eurgh.

"Stay still you stupid moronic excuse for a pokemon." I grit my teeth in annoyance and tried to bandage him up with supplies that I brought for my expedition. Stopping his wounds from opening again should stop that consistent flow of blood that dirtied the place.

He however, with all his stupid pride and dignity tried to flip me over and bit my tail.

_He freaking bit my tail._

I am trying to count down to ten to not murder this idiotic pokemon while still trying to bandage him up.

"You." I snarled eventually. "You better freaking sit down or I'll use the whip to kill you this time."

That shut him up for a few minutes, and I bandaged him up while he was still in my grip.

"Lucario. Stop bleeding around the place. Go bleed outside of my shelter for all I care." I said more calmly than before as he leapt up _again._

I considered whether I should whack him, but refrained from doing so.

I shouldn't act like that man, should I?

Sighing again, I went back to sleep, before gettin woken up 10 minutes later by the sun.

I think that everyone hates me.


	3. Chapter 3

Apparently from that ordeal, I was still feeling very vindictive and tired, so I planned to sleep in until 10 pm for all I care, unless that idiot tries to wake me up again.

Honestly, I think if I ever wanted to get him to sleep I have to stuff some berries into his digestive system or bribe him with food or-

_Wait. _When was the last time that idiotic lucario ate?! It's not that I care for him, but how am I going to persuade him to use Rock Smash if he is malnourished?

I grumbled in frustration and started to bang my head on the floor, and stopped abruptly when I heard lucario mutter something.

Something really rude. And not befitting of a pokemon.

"Shut it. I will ask this once and only once," I swallowed my pride as I still didn't have answers to what this (seemingly) picky pokemon would eat, "What do you normally consume?"

That lucario stared at me with curiosity in his eyes and replied,

"Why would you want to know?"

"Because."

"Why do I need to tell you then?"

"For reasons that shall not reveal itselves to you."

"Why exactly do you need to know?"

This pokemon was really getting onto my nerves.

"I want to feed you okay?!" I screamed to him and cracked my paws threateningly, "It's common courtesy!"

He looked at me with surprised eyes, and mumbled something.

At least he told me what he wanted...

* * *

I closed my eyes and waited patiently for those annoying humans to go away, before carefully plucking berries and herbs. Damaging the trees would only add to the harm done onto nature by those evil despicable humans.

I killed some prey of mine and brought them back to the shelter, and patiently waited for the lucario to wake up and eat his food. ...Which wasn't going to be soon by the looks of the deep dream he was experiencing.

"I wonder what he is dreaming of..." I mumbled softly, and stared at the look of content in his features.

"Why would you think of what I was dreaming?" A mildly disturbed sleepy voice disturbed my murmurings and I stared at him.

"I have nothing else to do of course."

Lucario sighed, but perked up when I dangled a berry above him.

I dropped it, and he caught it perfectly, smirking at me when he popped it into his mouth.

I dropped a few more, position getting more and more complicated as I became more and more amused where he would place his mouth to catch a berry.

The last one, however, after teasing him with drops before catching it on my own, I ate it myself.

...And partially relished the sight of annoyance on Lucario's face.

Finishing one piece of prey was enough for me, and when I turned to store it as supplies, Lucario tapped me on the shoulder.

"What?" I asked, turning back to him in a matter of seconds.

"I want that."

"And I thought you were vegetarian." I mused as I tossed it to Lucario who shot me a weak glare.

"I'm an omnivore, just so you know." He replied as he bit my prey.

"Huh."

I petted him on the head and smirked.

"Good doggy."

I ran out laughing as Lucario tried to kill me with his weak condition (Read: try to hit me weakly), and came back when he coughed violently.

* * *

I panicked severely, I must admit, when Lucario started to hack all sorts of vile things up and choked on whatever foul thing he was vomiting.

"Wha-what am I going to do? What am I supposed to do?" My mind frantically whirred in circles as I weighed my options before a brainwave hit me.

"That's it..." _Why didn't I think of that?_


	4. Chapter 4

Why didn't I do this before?! I was so stupid!

"No doubt, you're stupid." Lucario sniffed irritably at me, lying on the bed.

We were currently at the pokemon center nearby and Lucario was being annoying. And troublesome. I brought him here when he had a horrendous coughing fit at our temporary base, and he has been getting on my nerves ever since he was here.

"Shut up." I smacked him and commanded him to sleep.

"Yes, Ma'am!" He replied sarcastically.

Hm... It felt rather good that he acknowledged me as the leading authority here. The Ma'am part irked me though. Lucario really was annoying.

After my little panic session and the following banter, I sat down and started to hum contently. It had been the first time I was feeling somewhat happy for I don't know, a week? And it was therapeutic for my mood. All that was dampening this mood, was that snarky little bastard. God, I hate him.

I glanced over to stare at that bastard, until I saw him sleeping. For someone that sarcastic, he sure looked tired.

...Seeing him sleep made me want to sleep too.

I scanned the room, hoping to find an extra bed, but I didn't. Which was not good for me. Seeing if I really wanted to get sleep or nap (What? I was sensitive!), I really had to sleep on a bed. Goddamnit. Checking the unnecessarily large bedroom for another bed, (This extremely large room didn't have another bed? What logic was this? But seeing as I took a room for one... Goddamnit.) I sighed.

This was not my day. I swallowed, feeling frustrated. The only way to sleep was to share the bed. ...I'm screwed, aren't I?

I grumbled softly to myself, and slowly slipped into the bed, determined not to wake Lucario. It wouldn't do for him to notice me.

I had come up with a plan; Wake and leave before he wakes up.

I could feel my eyelids drooping, and let slumber take over my worry-poisoned mind. I really needed a break after all.

* * *

My eyelids snapped open. Something had... wrapped itself around me.

The warmth was obviously there; An unnatural feeling enveloping my waist. I froze.

_It just had to happen didn't it? _I grit my teeth, and carefully maneuvered myself so that I could face Lucario.

His face... was of bliss? It was confusing.

"Don't move." Lucario slurred sleepily, squashing me even more with that bear hug of his, "D...Don't Move."

He fell back to sleep again, I suppose.

I tried to sleep, and found it impossible to do so.

So I half-heartedly begin to plan out my next moves, until Lucario woke up.

He woke up mumbling something of how peaceful and comfortable his sleep was, until he realised that his paws were around my waist.

My eyes twitched as I stared at him, seeing him remove his paws immediately and being flustered.

I smirked. It was a fun experience after all.

Lucario refused to look at me, and I found his pink-tinted face cute. Hah.

He must have felt severely embarrassed by this, he was blushing brilliantly.

He was stuttering a few sentences, when I petted his head

"There there doggy. This had better not be repeated." My smirk grew wider as his partially embarrassed and partially infuriated face glowed brighter.

Hah. That showed him and his giant ego.


	5. Chapter 5

"Mewtwo..." Lucario mumbled to me as I flopped over from the bed I had taken (Not stolen. Taken.) from the hospital. Lucario opted to sleep in a different bed once he was discharged from the hospital, trying very hard to annoy me with his snide remarks. Or at least I thought he was.

Helping this lucario was extremely troublesome, however, his condition has been pretty good lately, and I think he'll be able to help me soon.

After that... I am not sure. On one hand, I wanted him to help me. His abilities were good, fighting prowess was relatively better than the average pokemon, as well as the fact that I... may have grown quite (I'm scared at this point...) close to him. On the _other _hand however, he was very, very annoying with his snide remarks and crude sarcasm. Every now and then, I must stop myself from trying to maul/strangle/whatever-people-do to kill him.

Admittedly, it was quite frustrating, and on the occasions (I've lost count...) that I actually did maul him, it was extremely pleasing and relaxing.

Hm... Maybe I should make him my punchbag or something. And I'll duct tape his mouth. Yeah, that'll be pretty fun-

I am getting off track, am I not?

Lucario should be on his feet in a day or two, which leads me to my next problem.

His loyalty.

Would he want to follow me?

I...I've grown too attached to this pokemon for my own good, and truthfully... I couldn't bring myself to hurt him. He...he might not want to tag along, but I wanted him to. I wanted him to come along.

I sighed, worrying about the outcome.

What... what if he didn't?

His breath rose in long peaceful strides, giving off a serene and mildly powerful rhythm. I could feel his pulse from my hand on his back, erupting by short staccato bursts.

Would I really hurt him? If he didn't cooperate, would the dark side of me take over and hurt him again? What if things happened like the first time we met? What if I... _killed him? _

I... I wouldn't right?

Worry clouded my mind, rising and flaring. If things really happened like that, I couldn't face it. I don't want to hurt him.

Should I leave?

But it'll worry him right? No, it'll worry me.

This wasn't just about me, it was also about him.

I ran my paw over his spine, feeling the soft fur that had regrown after his treatment finished.

All this damage, had partially been caused by me. All of this wounds, at least a third was mine.

_I was fucking guilty. _

I can't be that selfish. I just can't.

I will leave. It would be better for me and him.

I sighed deeply again. I had to act fast. I shouldn't hurt him anymore. I'll rest with him for one more night, before leaving.

Rock Smash could wait, either that or I could take another route. It didn't matter, as long as Lucario wasn't hurt by me anymore.

It was time.

I made sure he was sleeping soundly again, and softly kissed him on his cheeks.

To think... to think that I got this attached to him in such a short duration of time...

I'll leave, I thought with determination, I'll leave so it wouldn't hurt him.

* * *

Mewtwo was acting weirdly today, Lucario felt, Mewtwo seems... so much more distant.

The corners of his mouth twitched and turned up slightly as Mewtwo started to grumble, only to be slightly worried when Mewtwo's daily grumblings didn't seem as energetic and fiery today.

Something was definitely wrong with him.

He shouldn't be this worried. In fact, what had caused this?

For the rest of the day, Lucario stood there, wondering why on earth he seemed to be attracted to Mewtwo. Both of them were male, it wasn't natural.

Perhaps... Perhaps it struck a note in his mind and heart, to see such a pokemon that would worry for him.

Perhaps, this attraction was just a glimpse, nothing much, just a temporary affection.

Or.. or perhaps, this was real attraction. Real attraction to Mewtwo.

Then that night, his world came tumbling down.

He was on the bed, resting, trying to restore his health. He was strong, but still felt weak in his abilities, needing more days of rest.

Mewtwo walked up to him, held his shoulders straight, and kissed him.

Lucario stood there in shock.

Mewtwo mumbled something, before hugging him tightly.

Then... then his world turned black.

And... Mewtwo was gone.

Really gone, with nothing of his left behind.

It shook his world; it made it crumble and die away in a fiery inferno of lust, loneliness and desperation.

He couldn't just have left him behind, could he?

This must have been a joke.

Finally, finally when he opened up, admitted to himself that he liked Mewtwo, Mewtwo just had to leave without a trace.

How... how could he have done this?


	6. Chapter 6

"GET OFF ME YOU EVIL SHITTY BRELOOM!" Mewtwo hollered loudly at a rather affectionate Breloom who attached herself to him once she set sights on him.

Why? He didn't know.

"B-but! I smell Maroon's scent on you! You must have done something to him right! Can you tell, can you? Please, please, please-"

"S-Shut up! I didn't do anything wrong to him. Well, at least not physically..." Mewtwo shuddered in shame as weirdly erotic scenes in his dreams played out, "And- Wait. Lucario's name is Maroon?! How come I didn't know?! That bastard, I swear I'm going to-"

"Ahem. Anyways, why're you here huh? Cool cape man! You came from a human town are you? Hmm, maybe you can tell me what happens there? Ooh ooh, I'm going to take you back!" Breloom squealed happily, dragging Mewtwo behind him.

Mewtwo struggled but he couldn't escape from the surprisingly strong Breloom's grip.

"By the way, my name's Moo! You can call me Moo! My name's really Moo I tell you. Like you know the sound that Miltanks make? Yeah, that Moo! I bet you're wondering how I got it, you are right! I bet you are! Well you see, when I was a tiny little Shroomish..." Mewtwo pressed his paw to his face, mentally crying. This pokemon just had to be the most annoying pokemon in his life right? It just had to. The evil little Moo was so evil and blabbering and talking and doing all sorts of social activities that he wanted to puke and it would've been better if he didn't leave Maroon, god why had he done that? He was one stupid pokemon for leaving that pokemon that has a nice-ass-

"ARGH! WHY AM I THINKING ABOUT HIM AGAIN!" Mewtwo shouted to no one in particular, and Moo looked at him rather weirdly.

"Its because he's a nice guy. Ever since he left home to help his friends, he's never been home. Rumors said that he was killed by a pokemon trap though. But you found him! I'm so relieved! I think that none of us would actually survive without him though." Moo trailed off uncertainly, glancing around nervously.

"You know, you don't look like a pokemon, do you? You look like that ancient pokemon said to be our ancestor." Breloom stared at Mewtwo hardly, pausing.

Mewtwo swallowed, and sat down.

He didn't want the memories to come back.

He didn't want any of it in fact. His head started spinning, and Mewtwo clutched his head.

"I guess its okay if you don't want to talk about it. Anyway, here we are! Its our den!" Moo pulled him back up and thrust him into the small, dark and damp cave, wincing when his head knocked against the ceiling.

"Ah, don't worry. Its quite a nice place in here right?" Moo chattered on happily, skipping ahead of him.

This Breloom must be mental, he thought, this place is so damp and dark. How can anyone live here-

Mewtwo stopped thinking, gasping slightly.

That wasn't actually the cave. It was the narrow opening that lead towards a large hollow where different kinds of pokemon sat, happily chatting to each other or playing, laughter filling the air.

Mewtwo couldn't stop his smile.

No wonder that Lucario- Maroon, felt so strange.

Because of his alienation towards other pokemon, Mewtwo had never really experienced the company of more pokemon.

Had this really been what it felt like? To stay in the company of other pokemon?

Mewtwo swallowed again, letting Breloom drag him towards the other pokemon.

Prehaps it wouldn't be bad to stay near other pokemon after all.

A small Pichu scampered over to him, and took his free hand, smiling.

Mewtwo flinched slightly, an alien to such intimate contact.

"Are you new here? I can show you my room if you want! Can we be friends?" Pichu asked his exuberantly.

At Mewtwo's questioning gaze, Moo immediately started to explain.

"We're all friends here, in this cave hollow. All of us come from different backgrounds, but essentially," Moo paused, and continued with a hint of sadness, "essentially we were all outcasts, orphans or simply just the others."

Moo looked back up at Mewtwo and said, "Maroon turned this gloomy place into a happier one though! Everyone likes him here. We really really hope that you can bring him back for us!"

Mewtwo glanced at the other pokemon playing, as well as Moo's and Pichu's hopeful eyes, and decided to tell them.

"I-I hurt him. And I left him too." He spoke with a heavy heart, and immediately felt the piercing gaze of several others falling onto him.


End file.
